The First Time
by Noelle26
Summary: Edward and Bella are now married and it's time to make take the next step.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The always wonderful ****Mrs. Meyer owns it.**

"Come on...Just on more time," Edward begged.

He wasn't playing fair. All it took was me to see his crooked smile and I would give into whatever he said.

"Fine," I placed a smile on my face. He got such a kick out of it. "Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

Edward let out a loud laugh then lifted me by my waist. My over-priced but beautiful wedding dress swayed in the air as he gently swung me.

"That's music to my ears" he told me. I laughed.

"Mrs. Cullen! Mrs. Cullen!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Edward smiled the smile I loved.

We were spending our wedding night at the Cullen's house. Edward wanted us to stay at some nice hotel but I put my foot down. I didn't want our first time at some hotel, were not use to. His house - his room was perfect. Edward seemed to understand and his family was more then willing to go on a "camping trip" so we could have the house to ourselves.

Edward didn't put me down, just pressed me into his chest. I put my fingers in his slicked-back hair. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. "My wife" he whispered. "My husband" I whispered back. I had to catch my breath. The fact that I was now married to this beautiful angel, made me light-headed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Is this real?"

It sounded like a stupid question when it came out of my mouth. I knew everything that was going on was real. I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen. I was about to make love with him for the very first time. And tomorrow, my soul mate was going to turn me into a vampire.

Edward kept one arm around my waist and took his free hand and placed it on my cheek. His cold hand sent chills down on my back.

"Yes, my love"

He pressed his lips on mine. He didn't let my lips go and I wanted it like that but I needed to catch my breath so I pulled away. His cold lips moved down to my neck.

Without even thinking about it, I told him "Make love to me, Edward. Please...I need it now".

I heard him take in a deep breath as he let my neck go.

I knew he wanted this as much as I did. I could feel it in his kisses.

"Promises are promises," I told him between the kisses I planted on his throat.

Edward didn't say anything so I kept my lips on him.

"Bella..." He started to talk with his soft voice.

No. No. No. He was not to going to hold this off anymore. He promised. Damn it!

I moved my lips back to his but this time I pushed them harder. My tongue pushed its way into his mouth. I thought he was going to stop me but he didn't. Edward pushed as hard. Our tongues played as our hands ran across each other's back. I moaned against his lips. I lifted up my dress a little bit so I could put my legs around his waist.

I was out of breath when he stopped.

Edward chuckled, which confused me. The only time he laughed like that was when he stopped so we wouldn't cross the lines he put down. Was he really going to say 'We shouldn't'? I was getting pissed off. I was tried of the teasing.

I tried to push myself out of his arms but I couldn't, of course.

"Let. Me. Go." I told him, letting my anger be shown.

I didn't want to be upset with him. I knew why he said we couldn't before but this was our wedding night. And he was going to say 'No'. I didn't look at him, knowing looking into his topaz eyes would make my anger disappear.

He put me down like I asked.

"I can't believe you, Edward Cullen!" I yelled as I started to run up the stairs.

To my own surprise, I didn't trip on the way up. Edward stood by my side, not saying one word. I thought about locking myself in one of the Cullen's room but I just ran to his room.

"Oh my..." the words slipped through my lips.

His room was glowing by some many white candles that were placed on every surface of the room. He wasn't going to tell me 'no'. He was planning for this. Edward's room looked so beautiful with the candles and the full moon that was showing it's self through the big window. I felt the tears fill in my eyes.

"Oh my..." I said, again.

From behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist. His cold lips were on my ear.

"You already said that".

I let out a little laugh. I ran my fingers up and down his arms.

"Alice did it before we got here," he told me.

I turned around so I could look into his eyes.

"I was never going to tell you no... my love. You married me today. You gave me your heart without thinking about it. You forgave me for leaving you. You gave me a reason to be in this world...happy. Even though, I could hurt you by making love to you tonight, I will give it to you".

Edward - My husband was going to give me what I wanted. Him and me. I wanted to be close to him, not like kissing or holding each other. I wanted him to be inside me. Where both of us could feel pleasure like we never felt before.

I let myself out of Edward's arms. I placed my hands into his then led him to the bed he never used. He sat down on the bed and I did the same. Edward kept his eyes on me and smiled my smile. I took his hand and laid it on my chest. Just with his hand on me, my heart started to react.

"Do you feel that?" I asked. "Tonight's the last time it will beat for you".

He winced.

I pressed his hand harder on me. "I want my heart that you already own to beat so hard tonight. So you can hear it and feel it coming out of my chest".

I kissed his hand.

"Edward, my heart only beats for you. I trust you with everything I have. Let me show you how much I love you".

Early in the day, I felt nervous about this moment, where Edward would see my bare body. But right now, I didn't care. I pushed myself off of the bed so I could stand in front of him. I slowly unzipped my wedding dress. I could see that Edward was still worried but I could also see he was ready like I was. The dress slipped off with ease, letting my laced bra and panties to be shown.

"God you're beautiful" Edward told me as he put his hands on my hips.

My cheeks became bright red. His lips gently touched my stomach. I let out a little giggle. I ran my fingers through his hair. Every time his eyes looked at me, my heart would skip a beat. I thought I was going to lose it when his lips made it up to my bra.

"Edward..." I moaned which made him smile. "Ed...Ed..Edward..."

I couldn't think straight when his cold lips touched my nipple. Edward pulled away and just looked at me.

Without saying anything, he started to take off his jacket. I straddled his lap. I unbutton his dress shirt but never taking my eyes off of him. My lips wanted to touch every part of his body. I kissed his chest then worked up to his neck. He kept his hands on my waist, just watching and enjoying my kisses.

I heard him moan my name "Bella..."

Our lips found each other with so much passion.

"Edward... Edward... Make love to me now," I begged my husband.

No more teasing. No more begging. No more waiting.

In one quick moment, Edward picked me up and laid me on the bed. He held himself above me. I put one of my hands on his cheek and let the other go down his chest. Edward bit his button lip when my hand slipped into his pants.

Edward moaned when my hand gently touched his penis. He looked into my eyes. They were no longer worried, now they were filled with passion. His lips came crashing down on my lips. I gripped my hands on his shoulders, trying to push my body into his body. I needed to catch my breath but I didn't want to stop. So I kept my lips on his. Edward pulled away, knowing I needed air but he let his lips and tongue roam my neck. I tried to undo his pants but was having trouble. Edward let out a deep breath then took off his own pants. I laughed at him. He didn't have much patience. He smiled as he ran his lips up and down my thigh. I didn't even realize my panties were off. As his lips went more up my leg, I moaned. I pulled Edward's face to my face.

"I love you," the words escape from my mouth.

"I love you, Bella".

It was time. We kept our eyes on each other. His hands were on my back and my hands were rested on his shoulders. Edward gently pushed himself into me. I gasped to my own surprise but I smiled so he wouldn't get worried. He started slow. Rocking back and forth, I could feel the pleasure in my body about to explode.

"Bella..." Edward let out a loud moan.

I loved hearing that, knowing he was feeling that way because of me. He started to rock deeper into me.

My head was spinning.

"Oh god Edward" I moaned so loud, my throat burned after.

I arched my back so my bare breasts touched his cold chest. We kissed again. Even though our lips were together, we still moaned as loud. When my climax came, I let out one more mind-blowing moan.

My body crashed onto the bed. Edward laid his ear on my chest. My heart was beating very fast.

"I will always remember this."

When my heart calmed down, Edward rested his head by my head. He kept one hand on my cheek.

"Promise me, Edward. Always make love to me like you just did."

He laughed then whispered seductively close to my ear, "Forever, my love. I'm your slave. Whatever kind of slave you want".

He laughed in my ear which sent chills down my naked back. I rolled myself on top of Edward. My chest was pressed against his. We laid there for awhile, holding each other. It felt like heaven. This was my heaven. Having Edward's love forever. Edward broke the silence by humming my lullaby. It wouldn't take long for me to fall asleep but I didn't want to close my eyes.

I placed my finger on his lips.

"Not yet."

He laughed as I moved closer to his face. We kissed, now as lovers.

The End

**A/N:Thanks for reading! Please be review and please be kind. This is my very first time writing a M fanfic. **

**Also, fixed all of my mistakes. Thank you soo much! :D**

Noelle3


End file.
